


Следуй за мной (в джунгли)

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Multi, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Песочные часы – так Драко нарек их отношения. Про себя – Гарри не оценил бы. Драко корил себя, каждый раз собираясь оборвать их связь, но забывал обо всем на свете, как только видел Гарри. Он знал, знал наверняка, что совершил ошибку, ведь теперь он приобрел этот опыт – быть возлюбленным Гарри Поттера, и отказаться от него, собственными руками разрушить все просто не мог. Не теперь, может завтра. Потом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Следуй за мной (в джунгли)

**Author's Note:**

> Нестандартный омегаверс в очень вольной интерпретации автора.

Банки одна за другой отлетали и падали на землю с глухим звуком. Гарри стоял в полуоборот, вытянув вперед правую руку, и стрелял между ударами сердца. Раз, и еще, и еще. Точно как учил Сириус.  
Это была терапия. Пауза от магии и войны за нее. Маггловский пистолет, простые жестяные банки в роли жертв.  
Он шел обратно в дом, в штаб Ордена, когда заканчивались патроны. Но сейчас, слава богу, у него оставалось еще пол магазина и несколько десятков в карманах. Минут на сорок хватит, а там, глядишь, и нервы успокоятся.  
Гарри вздохнул, прицелился…  
\- Научи меня стрелять, Поттер.  
Он подпрыгнул от неожиданности, резко развернулся и уставился прямо в тоскливые серые глаза.  
\- Никогда не подкрадывайся ко мне со спины, Малфой! – прошипел Гарри сквозь зубы. – Особенно когда я с оружием!  
Нарцисса и Драко появились в штабе около двух недель назад. Их привел – практически на себе притащил – Снейп. Оба о чем-то долго говорили с Кингсли и Ремусом за закрытыми дверьми. В какой-то момент Гарри не выдержал и вошел внутрь. Ремус кивнул и продолжил втолковывать что-то Нарциссе. А Драко молчал, опустив голову.  
Почти две недели они не покидали выделенной им комнаты, и только три дня назад Драко стал спускаться вниз. И теперь вот, мешать уединению Гарри.  
\- Я стою сзади, - хрипло и очень тихо произнес Драко. – Но это еще не говорит о том, что я подкрадываюсь. Может быть…  
Он вскинул взгляд, и у Гарри отчего-то перехватило дыхание.  
\- Я смогу и прикрыть твою спину однажды. 

***

**Три года спустя**

\- А тебя, Страшила, я люблю больше всех…  
\- Господи, зачем только я показал тебе это? И если ты намекаешь на солому в моей голове…  
Драко злобно захихикал.  
\- О, заткнись! – Гарри толкнул его локтем и сам невольно улыбнулся. - Держись рядом.  
\- Я всегда рядом.  
Гарри хмыкнул и спросил не оборачиваясь:  
\- Чувствуешь что-то, носик?  
\- Естественно, сладкий. Лаборатория где-то здесь, зад даю.  
Гарри хотел возразить, что таким задом не стоит разбрасываться, но тут Драко навострился, словно пойнтер, и он поспешил за ним.  
Они поплутали немного, прислушиваясь к неясным бормотаниям, и наконец, свернув направо, уткнулись в широкую двухстворчатую дверь. Изнутри доносился странный, приглушенный полушепот, потом кто-то всхлипнул и затих.  
Драко кивнул и Гарри нацелил палочку на дверь.  
\- Давай, я прикрою.  
\- Алохомора! – рявкнул Драко и тут же выругался сквозь зубы. – Мерлин…  
Наверно где-то дальше и была лаборатория - запах серы и тошнотворно сладкий Туберозы учуял даже не слишком чувствительный нос Гарри, но развернувшаяся перед глазами картина заставила его остановиться.  
На небольшом диване, в кресле, на полу, во всевозможных позах лежали и сидели люди. Полуобнаженные или совсем без одежды, с одинаковым бессмысленным, остекленевшим взглядом.  
Некоторые казались почти мертвыми, другие бормотали что-то себе под нос, находясь явно где-то очень далеко.  
Гарри присел на корточки перед одним из них – в пальцах того был зажат виал с плескающейся на донышке мутной жидкостью.  
\- А вот и наше зелье. А там что?  
С нечитаемым выражением лица, так, будто вот-вот наступит на дерьмо, Драко прошел вглубь комнаты и отдернул занавеску.  
Шесть пар одинаковых глаз уставились на него. Одинаковые рты искривились в гримасе и зашипели.  
\- Выходим, девушки, выходим, - хмыкнул Драко, отводя взгляд.  
\- Малфой…  
Гарри кивнул, указывая на их ноги. Вернее, должно было быть ногами, а вместо этого змеилось хвостом.  
\- Блядь, - скривился он.  
\- Выползаем, девушки, выползаем, - Драко, казалось, нисколько не смутился. – Это кто и чем же вас так приложил? Поттер, переведи.  
Гарри показал ему средний палец и отвернулся. 

***

Гарри уже опустил руку на перила, когда увидел что Драко замер у одной из комнат.  
С зажмуренными глазами, плотно сжатыми губами, он застыл восковой фигурой. Только ноздри его слегка раздувались - хищный острый нос будто жил своей собственной жизнью.  
Драко открыл глаза - Гарри невольно вспомнил о недавних наркоманах змеелюбах - только казался обратной стороной той же медали – с отсутствующим, но абсолютно чистым взглядом. Слишком живым и нервным даже для него.  
\- Эй… - рука Гарри замерла над напряженным плечом.  
Драко странно оскалился, толкнул дверь, и Гарри чуть не сшибло с ног запахом.  
Терпкий мускусный аромат секса и потной кожи. Едкий и тяжелый – он был почти осязаем. От него рябило в глазах, кружило голову.  
Гарри не выдержал – чихнул.  
Этот звук, казалось, взорвал маленькое помещение. Гарри, наконец, заметил мужчину на полу, а тот – их с Драко. Он подскочил сначала на четвереньки – голый зад смешно колыхнулся в воздухе – потом на ноги, стыдливо прикрывая пах обеими руками.  
Если бы Гарри попросили описать его, он не знал бы за что зацепиться. Мужчина был простым обывателем, одним из толпы.  
И тем не менее Гарри узнал его, хоть и не вспомнил бы имени даже под дулом пистолета.  
\- Что здесь происходит?! – взвизгнул мужчина, окидывая их мутным взглядом. – Поттер? Гарри Поттер? Я узнал вас!  
\- Я вас тоже, - Гарри старался смотреть ему в глаза, не обращая внимания на копошения одеял в углу комнаты.  
\- Вы не имеете права здесь находиться! Убирайтесь!  
И Гарри наверно так бы и поступил. Тем более что в этом и заключался приказ Кингсли – никого не трогать, заниматься только лабораторией. Но…  
Мужчина перевел взгляд на странно молчаливого Драко, замер на мгновение и вдруг его губы изогнулись в глумливой ухмылке.  
\- Мальчишка Люциуса… маленький гаденыш.  
Драко вздрогнул и опустил голову.  
Гарри заметил, как покраснели кончики его ушей, как нервно подрагивают пальцы. Он ждал ядовитых комментариев, а может парочку особенно неприятных заклинаний – с Драко станется… но не дождался.  
\- Аврор Малфой, сэр! – рявкнул он, не выдержав, стремительно направляясь вглубь комнаты. – А у вас там кто? Совершеннолетний и по согласию, надеюсь?  
\- Что?.. – мужчина побледнел, и Гарри понял что попал в точку. Он знал, что не сможет сейчас просто развернуться и уйти. Не после издевательской улыбки этого любителя вонючего секса. Не после странного выражения лица Драко.  
Кингсли по голове не погладит.  
На хуй Кингсли.  
Гарри взмахнул палочкой, и запястья мужчины накрыли магические наручники.  
\- Что вы себе позволяете?! – тот затряс руками, будто мог вот так просто освободиться от оков.  
Драко встрепенулся, поднял на Гарри удивленный взгляд и… улыбнулся.  
\- На выход! - Гарри чуть ли не силой подтолкнул мужчину к двери. – Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Также вы имеете право переговорить с адвокатом и право на присутствие адвоката на допросе. Рон! – он высунулся в коридор.  
\- Адвокат?.. – растерянно просипел мужчина.  
\- Если вы не можете позволить себе адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам Министерством, – подхватил Драко, все еще потерянным глухим голосом.  
\- Фу, что за вонь? Что тут у нас? - Рон шагнул внутрь.  
\- Произвол! Я жертва!  
\- Кошмар, - Рон участливо покачал головой и весело улыбнулся. – Хотите поговорить об этом? – добавил он, аккуратно подталкивая буксующую жертву произвола к выходу.  
\- Там кто-то есть, - сказал Гарри, указывая в угол комнаты.  
Драко неопределенно мотнул головой и гулко сглотнул.  
Под ворохом одеял обнаружился парень. Он был очень молод, наверное, моложе их с Драко на несколько лет. Он смотрел на Гарри круглыми глазами и, казалось, не совсем понимал, где находится.  
Он очень тяжело дышал, от его тела исходил такой невыносимый жар, что Гарри подивился, как тот еще не испарился на месте. Он опустил взгляд вниз, заметил тряпку между ног паренька. Абсолютно мокрую тряпку. Гарри невольно принюхался – от нее, этой тряпки и исходил этот тяжелый, пропитавший все вокруг мускусный запах.  
Парень бросил на него еще один затравленный взгляд, потом перевел его на Драко и заскулил – тонко и отчаянно. В следующее мгновение Гарри глазам своим не поверил.  
Буквально минуту назад паренек без сил валялся на полу, и вдруг его подбросило - выгнуло как под Круцио – и кинуло к ногам Драко.  
Тот в свою очередь отскочил назад, ударившись спиной о стену.  
\- Убери от меня эту тварь! – захрипел он. – Убери от меня эту тварь, Поттер!  
Гарри бросился вперед, сграбастал паренька за плечи и отшвырнул к дальней стене, на ходу отмечая, как рвано выдыхает Драко, словно толчками, захлебывается и задыхается. Глаза его закатываются, и он держится за стенку, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Да что такое?! – рявкнул Гарри. – Малфой, выйди отсюда!  
Он выругался и сам вытолкнул Драко в коридор. 

***

На разборки времени не осталось. Через секунду их обоих подхватило в воронку аппарации - Кингсли активировал принудительный порт-ключ. 

***

\- Вы переходите всякие границы!  
Кабинет Кингсли казался слишком тесным для его мощной, даже грузной фигуры, но так бы он выглядел везде, наверняка даже в залах Малфой-мэнор. Или в Большом зале Хогвартса.  
\- Пренебрежение прямыми приказами и субординацией, - продолжил Кингсли. – Только взгляните на себя!  
Гарри оглядел змеящиеся по рукам Малфоя татуировки, мысленно представил небольшую серьгу в собственной брови и прикусил губу.  
\- Я просил, - голос Кингсли завибрировал, упал на октаву. – Приказал никого не трогать. А что делаете вы?  
Драко хихикнул. Он казался каким-то хмельным, поплывшим, слишком расслабленным.  
\- Симон Джонсон является членом судебной коллегии Визенгамота.  
\- У каждого свои слабости, - пробормотал Драко и икнул.  
Кингсли бросил на него хмурый взгляд и снова – в тысячный раз – перебрал бумажки на столе.  
\- Этих притонов в Лютном, как грязи, Малфой. Конкретно в этом действовала подпольная лаборатория, кою и обнаружи…  
\- Мой нос и сноровка Поттера.  
\- Почему вы не аппарировали сразу же после прибытия экспертов? Я уже подписал ордер на арест хозяина…  
\- Этими глупостями тоже мы должны заниматься?  
Кингсли выпучил глаза, поморгал и медленно выдохнул. Он повернулся к Гарри.  
\- Поттер, я вас уволю. Предупреждаю в последний раз. Свободны! Хотя нет, Малфой, задержись. 

***

Гарри подпирал стенку, дожидаясь Драко и улыбаясь секретарше Кингсли Марте. Она так забавно смущалась и краснела, что он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии.  
\- Да трахни ты ее уже! – язвительный шепот Малфоя обдал ухо, и Гарри поежился от наслаждения.  
\- Она не в моем вкусе. Что он хотел? – спросил он в удаляющуюся прямую спину.  
Драко резко развернулся – алая мантия с длинными разрезами взметнулась вокруг высоких ботинок.  
\- Спросил, не личная ли вендетта у меня против Джонсона.  
\- С чего бы?  
Драко криво усмехнулся.  
\- Симон был частым гостем в резиденции Темного Лорда во время войны, то есть, у меня дома.  
\- Что?.. – остолбенело спросил Гарри.  
\- А теперь он член. Визенгамота. Весело, правда? 

***

\- За Аврорат!  
Десятки кружек с пивом и элем поднялись в унисон.  
\- Салют, ребята!  
Это был традиционный тост на традиционных же посиделках в пабе после рейдов.  
Гарри улыбнулся, немного съехав вниз на стуле. Ему казалось, он жутко пьян, потому что кроме лица в свете свечей напротив он не видел ничего. Размытые блинчики, гудящие звуки фоном. А Драко – его лицо было четким, до последней черточки знакомым. И маленькая родинка над губой, и тонкий, почти бесцветный шрам у левой брови. Его зубастая и в то же время мягкая улыбка.  
Потом он подумает о том, почему Джонсон и такие как он служат в Министерстве, а не сидят в Азкабане. Потом он спросит Драко о том, что могло их связывать. И про его реакцию на того торчка, что трахался с Джонсоном. Все потом.  
Потому что сейчас Драко смотрел на него, прямо на него. Он не пил, а может пил слишком быстро, так, что Гарри не замечал мельтешения стакана у его губ. Эти губы - так внезапно легко он представил их растянутыми вокруг…  
Гарри вздрогнул, мотнул головой и отвел взгляд.  
Мысли почему-то перестали путаться, стали слишком ясными. Очень страшными.  
И казалось бы, должны быть пошлыми, грязными, душными.  
«Кажется, я люблю тебя, Драко», - точно не такими.  
Потому что - что с ними делать, Гарри не знал. 

***

\- Тебе лишь бы понервничать, да, Гермиона? Была бы причина.  
Гарри резко остановился, раздраженно выдохнул. Голос друга – нервный, чуть насмешливый - разносился по всему этажу. Значит, они с Гермионой снова в их с Драко кабинете и снова о чем-то спорят. Да, день без разборок – день прожитый зря.  
Гарри выругался сквозь зубы. Он надеялся на разговор тет-а-тет, тем более, ему было что сказать.  
Джонсона выпустили полчаса назад, и Кингсли настоял, чтобы это сделал именно Гарри. Манипулятор хренов. Хотя – Гарри усмехнулся – если бы он знал, чем это закончится, вряд ли бы доверил свободу Джонсона ему…

\- Твой партнер за это ответит, - выплюнул Джонсон, остервенело отряхивая мантию. – Эта маленькая сучка…  
Гарри и сам не понял, как оказался на нем, всем телом пришпиливая к стене.  
\- Клянусь богом, мистер Джонсон, один косой взгляд в сторону Драко - и я избавлю вас от бремени конечностей.  
Со злорадным удовольствием он взглянул в испуганные глаза Джонсона.  
\- Я слов на ветер не бросаю… су-учка.  
Гарри отступил, и Джонсон кулем свалился на пол. 

\- Всем привет, - Гарри вошел в кабинет, окидывая хмурым взглядом мизансцену.  
Драко закопался в отчетах, явно изображая глухого. Он кивнул, не поднимая головы.  
\- Что у нас сегодня?  
Гарри снял мантию, кинул ее на стул и уставился на Рона. Тот возвел очи горе, мотнул головой в сторону Гермионы. Она прислонилась бедром к столу Драко, невозмутимо вертела в руках крысу.  
\- Она бета.  
Гарри налил стакан воды, но так и не донес его до рта.  
\- Что? Ну и что?  
\- Вот и я говорю – ну и что?! – Рон возмущенно вскочил, зашагал по комнате взад-вперед.  
Гарри перевел взгляд на странно молчаливого Малфоя – тот продолжал что-то быстро строчить на пергаменте и, казалось, даже не думал встревать в разговор. Или – как делал это постоянно – сгонять Гермиону со своего стола.  
\- Герм, в чем дело? Что еще за глупости? – Гарри подошел к подруге и, присев перед ней на корточки, заглянул снизу в ее лицо. – Нервничать-то зачем?  
\- Я не нервничаю, - пробормотала Гермиона, отводя взгляд. – Я просто подумала, что может быть… отличусь хоть здесь, буду особенной.  
\- Ты особенная! – взревел Рон, и Гарри, едва приподнявшись, подскочил на месте.  
Гермиона закусила губу.  
\- Я не в том смысле. Это что-то первобытное, дикое. Данное тебе природой или магией. Не надо ничего доказывать. Забини оказался альфой, знаете?  
Гарри молчал, не зная, что сказать. Он никогда не задумывался об этой странной, неизведанной стороне волшебного мира. А Гермиона, оказывается…  
Лучшая из лучших, незаменимая – она действительно постоянно боролась за место под солнцем. Гарри был в схожем положении, но он не был столь щепетилен и в последнее время научился хватать все нужное обеими руками.  
Почти все.  
\- Грейнджер, ты меня изумляешь. И положи наконец на место мою канцелярскую крысу!  
Драко поднялся на ноги, все еще ни на кого не глядя, стал собирать бумаги, отобрал крысу у Гермионы – и так долго держался, бедный.  
\- Во-первых, ты всегда могла оказаться омегой и, поверь, – ты не хотела бы ею быть. Первобытная магия, как ты выражаешься, этих существ, управляет ими, душит их. И альфы немногим лучше. Животные.  
Последнее слово он практически выплюнул и скривился, будто от зубной боли.  
\- Малфой! – кинутый Роном бумажный шарик до адресата не долетел.  
\- Это не предубеждения, - Драко примирительно поднял руку. – Я просто констатирую факт. А Блейз и сам не рад, поверь. Просто пока он не влюблен и…  
Драко осекся и потух, словно выключился.  
Гарри нахмурился, рассматривая его усталое лицо. За этим лицом он наблюдал с одиннадцати лет и теперь был уверен – что-то в поведении Драко было неправильным.  
\- …скажи, Гарри, - услышал он обрывок фразы.  
\- А? Что?.. – Гарри перевел виноватый взгляд на друга, помотал головой.  
\- Я говорю, - процедил тот. – Что теперь это скорее редкость. Даже не знаю, от чего зависит.  
\- Да, наверно, - Гарри кивнул. – Я тоже бета, Герм, - и уловил краем взгляда, как вздрогнул Малфой.  
Да в чем дело-то? Что с ним?  
\- Ты Гарри Поттер, - вздохнула Гермиона.  
\- А ты Гермиона Грейнджер, почти уже Уизли! Герм, сегодня даже в древних родах не все… Малфой! – Рон повернулся к Драко. – Ты уже проверял? Выявился?  
Гарри обратился в слух – ему почему-то стало очень важным услышать ответ.  
Драко медленно кивнул.  
\- И? – в унисон спросили Гарри и Рон.  
\- Бета.  
\- Вот видишь, - Рон улыбнулся Гермионе и стал вдруг пятиться из кабинета. – Забини твой – аномалия. – Он поспешно выскочил в коридор. - Впрочем, все юристы те еще психи!  
\- Рональд! Я юрист!  
Гарри не слушал их перепалку и не услышал бы даже при желании. Он смотрел на бледного больше обычного Драко и уже не сомневался – что-то действительно было не так. 

***  
Café Le Bagatelle в Булонском лесу слишком напоминало дом и именно этим раздражало Драко и в то же время нравилось его матери. Он не желал ее расстраивать, поэтому исправно таскался в Париж каждое второе воскресенье, если, конечно, отпускала работа.  
На самом деле, ему было все равно куда, лишь бы не в Мэнор. Он не был там с тех пор как они сбежали той ночью и возвращаться не собирался. И был благодарен матери за наложенное на тему табу.  
Драко хотел отметить приятный день, но подумал, что говорить с ней о погоде как-то уж слишком.  
\- Как твоя… служба продвигается? – вместо этого она решила испортить настроение ему.  
Драко усмехнулся. Только его мама могла вложить в этот вопрос столько брезгливой неприязни.  
\- Отлично матушка. Благодарю, - он почтительно склонил голову.  
Нарцисса нахмурилась, окинула его недовольным взглядом.  
\- Прекрати ерничать, Драко!  
\- Прекрати задавать мне этот вопрос, - парировал он.  
\- Изволь, - она отложила микроскопическую ложечку, откинулась на спинку стула. – Как жена, дети?  
\- Туше, - Драко улыбнулся.  
Нарцисса вернула улыбку и тут же прикоснулась к его волосам, убирая от лица длинную прядь.  
\- Ты такой красивый, мальчик мой, - она вздохнула, отвела взгляд. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, знаешь.  
Драко кивнул – вот уж в чьих мотивах он никогда не сомневался.  
\- Кстати, о счастье. Как там Гарри?  
Она была прекрасна, и он знал ее такой, какой не знал никто – открытой и нежной, смешливой и любопытной. И хитрой как лиса.  
\- Ты ужасна, - сказал Драко и засунул лимонный бисквит в рот – целиком, только чтобы позлить безупречную в своих манерах Нарциссу.  
\- Понятно, - она постучала пальчиками по столу. – Все еще лучшие друзья. Ты глух и слеп, мой дорогой. Я разочарована.  
Драко дернулся и опустил голову. Глух и слеп? Нет.  
Он был влюблен в Поттера так давно, что кажется, это было всегда. И взаимно – он видел, как Гарри смотрит на него.  
Нет, Драко не был ни глухим, ни слепым.  
\- Нет, мам, - тихо произнес он, не поднимая головы. - Дело в том, кем я стал. И кем не стал он.  
Она молчала, и Драко не выдержал – взглянул в ее внезапно побледневшее лицо.  
\- Почему так? Почему?!  
Ее губы задрожали, и Драко знал – она его отражение. Но теперь не смог бы взять себя в руки, даже если бы и захотел. А он и не хотел.  
Потому что его мама была рядом, и хоть иногда, хоть изредка можно позволить себе быть просто ее ребенком.  
\- За что? – прошептал он, уже не глядя на нее. – Он нормальный, он человек, а я… я не могу обременять его этой связью, этой больной связью…  
\- А его ты спросил? – в голосе Нарциссы застыла боль.  
\- Ты бета, - упрямо не ответил Драко, сжимая кулаки. – Отец тоже. Почему…  
Нарцисса быстро накрыла ладонью его руку и внезапно жестко произнесла:  
\- Поговори с отцом. Он сможет помочь, Драко.  
Помочь? Это будет впервые.  
\- Мам, не начинай, - Драко с силой выдернул ладонь. – Нет!  
На столе задребезжала посуда, в кофейных чашечках началось цунами.  
\- Трагедия местного масштаба, - хмыкнула Нарцисса, заглянув внутрь. – Очень местного. Сынок…  
Драко всхлипнул и прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Наконец, он взял руку Нарциссы, прижался к ней щекой и вздохнул.  
\- Я в порядке, мам. 

***

_Дом превратился в яму без дна, и Драко падал днями напролет, не имея опоры. Он устал вставать по утрам, устал наблюдать тени родителей, устал бояться темноты. Совы не долетали до Мэнора, да он и сомневался, что кто-то пишет ему, и долго плакал, когда Маркус Флинт, пряча глаза, сунул ему записку от друзей.  
«Драко, я жду тебя в Италии. Как только сможешь вырваться – я тебя жду!»  
«Драко, отец запер меня дома. Теперь он только рад не принадлежать к Ближнему кругу. Что у вас происходит?»  
«Драко, напиши мне. Ты можешь? Драко, я устала плакать…»  
Драко, Драко, Драко…  
Он пытался заговорить с отцом, но тот отрешенно молчал, и Драко стало казаться, что он помешался.  
\- Почему мы все больны, мам? – как-то спросил он, стоя у входа в покои матери.  
Нарцисса вздрогнула, подняла глаза. Она посмотрела на него как на чудо из чудес – всегда именно так – и протянула к нему руки.  
Он знал что сломается, если позволит обнять себя, знал, что превратится в ничто, но не смог отказать себе в тепле, в ее родном запахе.  
\- С тобой все будет хорошо, - произнесла она твердо. – С тобой все будет хорошо, Драко.  
Руки ее дрожали, путаясь в его волосах.  
А потом он понял, что иллюзорный страх и тошнота - это ничто. Страшно, когда тебя начинают преследовать, ходить за тобой по пятам.  
А собственный отец уже даже не тень. Он и пальца не поднимет, чтобы тебе помочь._

***

\- Шампанское?  
Драко огляделся. Министерский домовик, облаченный в простыню на манер тоги, держал огромный поднос с наполненными бокалами. Вернее, поднос парил над его ладошкой, но домовик честно исполнял роль официанта.  
Драко принюхался и скривился.  
\- Нет.  
Он наконец отлепился от стены, устремился к сцене. «Джин в бутылке» срывали аплодисменты, и Драко должен был признать: не зря. У Джинни Уизли оказался на редкость приятный голос. Наверно она все же правильно поступила, променяв «Гарпий» на музыкальную карьеру.  
Периодически к нему подходили, приглашали на танец, но он отказывал раз за разом, не без удовольствия отмечая мрачный взгляд Гарри с другого конца зала.  
\- И это моя младшая сестра, - пробурчал невесть откуда появившийся Уизли.  
Драко перевел взгляд на сцену и подавил смешок. Джинни лихо отплясывала с полуголым басистом, практически восседая верхом на его бедре.  
\- А тебя это так волнует, - Драко закатил глаза.  
\- Просто у тебя нет сестры, а я нервничаю!  
\- Мне нервы Поттер обеспечивает, благодарю. А вот Грейнджер сегодня выглядит чуть лучше среднего, я в шоке.  
Уизли ткнул его локтем, его лицо озарилось широкой улыбкой.  
\- Она прекрасна, правда?  
Грейнджер шепталась о чем-то с Поттером и одной из Патил. Она раскраснелась, на щеках появились улыбчивые ямочки.  
\- По-моему, она пьяна.  
\- Господи, - Уизли потер подбородок. – Какая же ты задница. Бедняга Гарри – послал же Мерлин напарничка.  
\- Да, ему очень повезло. И тебе повезло, скажи ей об этом.  
Уизли окинул Драко подозрительным взглядом и вздохнул.  
\- Иногда кажется, что ты вполне ничего. А Гермиону слишком частые комплименты раздражают.  
\- О, - умилился Драко. – Посмотри на себя – делаешь вид будто знаешь о чем говоришь.  
\- А потом ты что-нибудь ляпнешь, и все становится на свои места. А свою невесту я все-таки знаю неплохо, - Уизли усмехнулся, но тут же сделал квадратные глаза. - Упс, это по твою душу.  
Его и след простыл, а над ухом уже гремел бас Кингсли.  
\- Кожаные штаны? Малфой, это официальный прием.  
\- И вам добрый вечер.  
\- Угу, да.  
Драко улыбнулся – ловко лавируя в толпе, Гарри пробирался к ним. Нет – к нему.  
Кингсли обернулся и застонал.  
\- Один в коже, другой в рваных джинсах. Я вас уволю!  
Ага, как же.  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, - Драко потупил насмешливый взгляд. – Больше не повторится.  
Кингсли что-то пробурчал, но спорить не стал и, слава Мерлину, - исчез.  
\- Что опять? – Гарри выглядел каким-то ошалевшим, запыхавшимся. – Ненавижу приемы.  
\- Воспитывал, - Драко снова оглядел его с ног до головы. – Что, стриптизерские брючки в стирке?  
\- Кто бы говорил… Ой, смотри что вытворяет!  
Драко снова перевел взгляд на сцену.  
\- Она… гибкая.  
Джинни почти не пользовалась заклинаниями, но, казалось, где-то растеряла кости и теперь состоит из одних только мышц. Закончив очередной номер, она легко поклонилась и вдруг бросила лукавый взгляд в их с Гарри сторону.  
\- А теперь я хочу пригласить на сцену своего лучшего друга, - она указала пальцем на Гарри, и над его головой тут же зажегся пульсар. - Моего несостоявшегося мужа!  
Поттер вжал голову в плечи, выпучил глаза.  
\- Блядь, - выдохнул он.  
\- Вы наверно не знаете, - продолжила Джинни, демонстративно не замечая его реакции, - но Гарри прекрасно поет!  
Драко удивленно хмыкнул, покачал головой.  
\- А ведь мы действительно не знали. Просим, просим! – он громко зааплодировал.  
\- Убью, - прошипел Гарри, ткнув его в бок.  
\- Гарри, давай! – подбадривала Джинни, и толпа ее поддержала.  
Драко мог только хихикать, наблюдая, как Гарри старается раствориться в воздухе без следа. Наконец, ему стало его жаль.  
\- Прошу прощения, - он усилил голос Сонарусом. – Наш Гарри спасал глухую старушку и потерял голос! Но в следующий раз он обязательно споет.  
Драко видел, как сложилась пополам от смеха Джинни, видел, как крутит пальцем у виска ее братец. А Кингсли, кажется, все-таки хватил удар.  
Ему было все равно. Гарри, стремительно шагающего прочь из зала, он догнал уже у дверей.  
\- Эй, благодарности принимаю в письменной форме!  
\- Ну ты и козел, Малфой! И Джинни!..  
\- Стой! – Драко осторожно дотронулся до его плеча. – Ну, ты чего?  
\- Старушка?  
\- Я пошутил!  
Гарри с силой провел ладонями по щекам.  
\- Ненавижу все это.  
\- Знаю… слушай, а ты действительно умеешь петь? Почему ты никогда… никогда не пел для меня?  
Гарри молчал, впился в Драко горящим взглядом, и тот почему-то смутился.  
\- Я в уборную, - буркнул он.  
\- Ага, - Гарри медленно кивнул. – Иди, припудри щечки. 

***

После шумного зала туалетная комната показалась Драко оазисом тишины и покоя. Он оперся руками о раковину, качнулся вперед, практически утыкаясь носом в зеркало. Здесь было прохладно и спокойно, вокруг витал сладковатый цветочный запах. Драко закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Какие странные, словно увядающие цветы.  
Запах, этот запах…  
Это не цветы.  
Ладони рефлекторно сжались, уплывающим сознанием Драко отметил, как стремительно стекленеют его глаза, раздуваются ноздри.  
Омега. Течная омега.  
\- Сука, нет… - процедил Драко сквозь зубы.  
Кто-то тоненько заскулил, и он явственно услышал: сюда, умоляю.  
Возьми, возьми, возьми!  
Фаянс треснул под руками, Драко зарычал. Он больше не смотрел в зеркало, но представлял, как быстро теряет человеческий облик.  
Остановиться. Пока не поздно. Пока жар не охватил его целиком.  
Послышался шорох одежды, и, будто это было возможно, – сладкий, умопомрачающий аромат омеги усилился.  
Поздно.  
Кровь ударила в виски, в узких брюках стало невыносимо жарко.  
Больно.  
Драко резко развернулся, подскочил к кабинке и выбил ногой дверь.  
Сквозь гнетущий дурманящий туман, он увидел очертания худой фигурки на полу у унитаза. Грудь омеги тяжело вздымалась, глаза горели тоскливой мольбой, но это лишь подстегивало, лишь злило больше.  
Он метнулся вперед, практически уже ощущая себя внутри тела омеги, почти чувствуя обволакивающий жар и тесноту, и едва услышал бешеное:  
\- Ступефай!  
Драко отбросило назад, он ударился затылком о кафель, но тут же подскочил на ноги. Поттер пронесся мимо, схватил омегу за шкирку и пихнул к выходу.  
\- Вон! Вон отсюда! – гаркнул он и развернулся к Драко, направив на него палочку.  
Драко с трудом дышал – воздух каленым железом катился через легкие. Он прищурился, мотнул головой, ощущая пульсацию тела – так, будто его прошили десяток Круцио.  
\- Я знал, – Гарри подошел чуть ближе. – Я так и знал! Ты в борделе за стенку не от потери сил держался, а чтобы удержать себя!  
Драко услышал утробный рык и понял - звук исходит от него. Он снова бросился вперед, выбил из рук Поттера палочку, швыряя его самого к стене. Гарри с силой надавил на его плечи, и в любое другое время у него получилось бы оттолкнуть Драко, но не теперь.  
\- Малфой, приди в себя!  
Драко оскалился, рывком сдернул с Поттера джинсы, быстро, грубо раздвигая коленом его бедра.  
Он хочет, хочет, хочет!  
Ладонь легла на мягкий член, и Драко вскинул взгляд…  
Глаза Гарри – огромные, живые – смотрели прямо на него. В них не было вызова и осуждения, страха тоже не было. Понимание – и Драко будто ударило под дых. Сознание прояснялось стремительно быстро, Драко отшатнулся, попятился назад.  
Гарри не двигался, так и стоял с болтающимися на щиколотках джинсами, молча смотрел.  
Драко хотел что-то сказать, но понял, что не сможет выдавить из себя ни звука. Он развернулся и выскочил за дверь. 

***

_Рабастана можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы не разные глаза. Правый - его собственный – темно-карий, левый вставной – бесцветная стекляшка.  
Рубец на щеке его совсем не портил, орлиный нос смотрелся органично на благородном лице.  
Сумасшедшем лице.  
Он не замечал отца Драко, был неизменно вежлив с его матерью, а на него самого смотрел с такой алчной похотью, что кожа покрывалась мерзкими мурашками, желудок сжимался в комок.  
Он заводил с Драко странные беседы, рассказывал о своем имени, о том, что является частью созвездия Дракона, говорил, что они связаны. Он обращался с Драко как с девчонкой – подавал руку, прижимал его пальцы к губам. И все время, всегда ходил по пятам. Драко вздрагивал, чувствуя затылком его дыхание. И как-то раз не выдержал, набросился на Рабастана с кулаками.  
\- Тише, тише, малыш, - тот легко перехватил худые запястья. – Зачем так нервничать? Нам еще много времени предстоит провести вместе.  
Драко дернулся – раз, второй – но Рабастан держал крепко, отпускать не собирался.  
Карий глаз – ехидный, стеклянный – пустой.  
\- Отпусти! Что тебе нужно от меня?  
Рабастан опустил голову, пряча усмешку, но все-таки отпустил Драко.  
\- Я альфа, - наконец произнес он. – И ты не бета – я это чую, малыш.  
\- Хреново чуешь, - Драко вытер рот рукавом и попятился. - Я никто!  
\- Ты еще не выявился, - сказал Рабастан спокойно и прыгнул вдруг на Драко, сжав его в объятиях.  
\- Ты омега, знаю, так и будет, - жарко прошептал он в макушку остолбеневшего Драко. – Я подожду, малыш, подожду.  
Он перебирал губами волосы Драко.  
\- Подожду, моя омега._

*** 

Их рутинная процедура допроса была отработана до мельчайших нюансов. «Хороший и плохой аврор» - когда Драко, как ни странно, выступал в роли первого.  
Или что-то в этом роде.  
Он заходил в допросную, обескураживал подозреваемого дружелюбными улыбками, располагал к себе спокойным голосом, доверительной беседой. А потом говорил:  
\- Ничего не бойтесь, - и в душную, слишком ярко освещенную комнатку входил Гарри.  
Несчастный подозреваемый расслаблялся, ведясь на имидж всенародного героя, спасителя всего волшебного – доброго и честного Гарри Поттера. И жестоко обманывался - в прессовке Гарри равных не было.  
Когда ошалевший, но все еще не сломленный человек вспоминал про Драко, с мольбой глядя в его сторону, то сразу понимал: лучше бы он этого не делал.  
Драко молча раскладывал на столе небольшой чемоданчик, внутри которого находились бутылочки из темного стекла, щипцы, пилочки и странное устройство с зубцами. Драко подхватывал последний предмет, взвешивал на ладони.  
\- Почти как при Инквизиции, - сообщал он все тем же доверительным тоном. – Как вы к своим суставам относитесь?  
На этот раз все было не так.  
Они промокли до нитки под проливным дождем, стоя над телом молодой девушки. Казалось, ее рвали зубами, светлые некогда волосы потемнели от крови, воды и грязи. Гарри поднес светящуюся Люмосом палочку к ее бедрам и скрипнул зубами, углядев кровоподтеки, все те же рваные раны.  
Оборотня взяли на рассвете. Гарри дошел до допросной, поймав себя на мысли, что с Драко с того самого вечера в Министерстве они не обменялись ни словом.  
Он выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и вошел внутрь.  
Оборотень тут же вскинулся, поднял на него налитые кровью глаза.  
\- Гарри Поттер, - криво усмехнулся он. – Надеюсь, от тебя будет больше толку, чем от твоего партнера тут.  
Гарри бросил взгляд на Драко. Тот сидел по другую сторону стола, сложив перед собой руки в замок. Гарри подумалось, что он напоминает студента первого курса – аккуратного, немного потерянного, не совсем соображающего, где находится.  
\- В чем дело?! – рявкнул он, вкладывая в этот вопрос все накопившееся раздражение.  
Он развернулся к оборотню.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал, тварь?  
\- С ним? – оборотень насмешливо фыркнул. – Ничего. Что я с ним – с альфой – сделать могу?  
Они вздрогнули в унисон – Гарри и Драко.  
\- Он такой же, как и я. Только не от луны зависит, а от собственного члена. То же животное, аврор. И я не виноват…  
Гарри больше не слушал, не смотрел в пьяные от крови глаза. Перед собственными глазами заплясало мутное марево, ладони стало покалывать от вибрации магии. Он пошатнулся.  
Драко, кажется, что-то кричал, потом прыгнул ему на спину, заламывая руки, но Гарри не понимал, не слышал и опомнился только когда стул с оборотнем с силой ударило об стену, и тот медленно сполз – будто стек - на пол, замер в изломанной позе.  
\- Поттер!  
Он резко обернулся.  
\- Ты не такой же, как он! Ты не…  
Гарри оборвал себя, словно захлебнулся внезапно. Руки противно подрагивали, пот ручьями катился с висков. Он попятился назад, глядя в огромные серые глаза.  
Как будто Петрификус, как будто кролик перед удавом.  
Тягостно, удушливо и так невероятно желанно. 

***

А вечером Драко очутился на крыльце его дома. Он оперся о перила, держал руки в карманах и, похоже, входить не собирался.  
Но он здесь.  
Он хочет поговорить, он не уйдет. Сердце пело, заходилось от радости.  
Гарри провел грязными ладонями о джинсы, поморщился и кивнул в сторону темного коридора.  
\- Почему не камином?  
Драко пожал плечами, пробурчал что-то невразумительное.  
\- Да проходи уже! – отчего-то смущено буркнул Гарри.  
Драко подошел ближе и вдруг скривился, принюхавшись.  
\- Что, носик? – Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку.  
\- Чем от тебя несет?  
\- Не смазкой! – Гарри хохотнул. – Это масло, в байке Сириуса копаюсь.  
Глаза Драко неожиданно загорелись интересом.  
\- Он на ходу?  
\- Ну… да.  
Внезапно Драко оказался близко, очень близко.  
\- Хочу прокатиться верхом… на твоем байке, - выдохнул он Гарри в ухо.  
Это прозвучало так правильно из его порочного рта. Это прозвучало так, будто он был готов сделать следующий шаг и, боже, - Гарри был с ним абсолютно солидарен.  
Это прозвучало божественно.  
Гарри облизнул пересохшие губы.  
\- Пойдем, - прохрипел он. – Прокачу тебя с ветерком.  
Драко прижимался грудью к его спине, и Гарри чувствовал, как подрагивает его тело – не от страха – он был в этом уверен, – от восторга.  
Полет вдвоем, чувство мотора между ног - ни с чем не сравнимо. Ни одна метла не могла подарить таких ощущений.  
\- Дальше, - выдыхал Драко хриплым голосом. – Быстрей. Еще, Гарри!  
У Гарри кружилась голова, он не совсем понимал, о чем именно просит Драко. Он даже не был уверен, что это не сон.  
Они опустились за городом, и Гарри – чтобы не передумать самому, не дать опомниться Драко - тут же развернулся, впился в горячий, желанный рот.  
Наконец-то! Господи, наконец!  
\- Мать твою, Малфой!  
Драко улыбнулся пьяно.  
\- Не выключай мотор, Гарри.  
Он переместился вперед, лег, прислонившись затылком к рулю и потянулся к ремню. Гарри завороженно и жадно следил за тем, как плавно приподнимаются его бедра, обнажается белая кожа. Длинная нога согнулась в колене, подошва тяжелого ботинка уперлась Гарри в пах.  
\- Помоги.  
Гарри сдвинулся назад, наклонился и подхватил зубами шнурок.  
\- Будешь лизать мне обувь? – послышался возбужденный смешок.  
Гарри рассмеялся хрипло, снова чувствуя, как кружится голова. Если он использует заклинание и разорвет вещи Драко в клочья, тот убьет его?  
Наверное. И наверное, это того стоит, потому что жажда увидеть его стала невыносимой, пульсировала в висках, струилась вниз, вниз…  
Когда Драко развел ноги, он сглотнул и медленно поднял взгляд, с большим трудом контролируя себя.  
\- Драко, ты не обязан… я могу... мне все равно как, лишь бы с тобой.  
Драко мотнул головой, с силой притянул его к себе и стал целовать, трахать языком.  
И это было так… Это было лучше чем мечталось Гарри.  
Драко плавился под ним, превращаясь в кого-то иного, нового. Оставаясь при этом самим собой. Гарри что-то бессвязно шептал - пошлости о любви, красивости о трахе. Он, кажется, обезумел совсем, оставляя на теле Драко укусы, сжимая его так, что самому становилось больно.  
\- Только я. Только я, Драко!  
А у Драко закатывались глаза, и он мог лишь стонать, стонать, стонать…  
\- Боже спасибо… ты мой! Ты мой! Мой! Скажи!  
\- Твой!.. – услышал Гарри наконец, и ухнул вниз с огромной высоты. 

***

\- А я чую, что-то странное, - сипло прошелестел Драко.  
Его босая нога накрыла член Гарри, слегка поглаживая.  
\- Проколотая головка, ничего странного.  
\- Ты псих.  
\- Надо будет тебе соски проколоть.  
\- У тебя фетиш на пирсинг, Поттер?  
\- На тебя. – Гарри задумался. – И на твои соски. Да.  
\- Придурок, - Драко мягко усмехнулся, потянулся лениво всем телом.  
\- Твой придурок.  
Драко замер, потом дернулся, резко поднялся на ноги, стал оглядываться по сторонам в поисках одежды, явно избегая смотреть на Гарри. Лицо его неуловимо изменилось, закрылось.  
\- Драко…  
Он развернулся.  
\- Я сорвался, да! Я не мог больше так… так! И я хотел… После того идиотского вечера на приеме, после допроса… ты, ты же искалечил его! Из-за меня!  
Драко глядел на него с вызовом, но Гарри его не принял. Он продолжал валяться на байке Сириуса, абсолютно обнаженный, и наблюдать за тем, как бесится Драко. Он смотрел, как тот расхаживает взад-вперед, говорит глупости о нельзя и невозможно, злится на весь мир и больше всего – на себя.  
Он смотрел и думал: бесись не бесись, Малфой - никуда ты от меня теперь не денешься. Не отпущу. Пошел в задницу твой феромоновый угар – не отпущу.  
И, кажется, он сказал все это вслух, потому что Драко замер, глядя на него во все глаза.  
\- У нас ничего не выйдет, - произнес он глухим, потерянным голосом.  
Гарри бросился на него, сбивая с ног, подмял под себя.  
\- Мой альфа, - прошептал он, лизнув губы Драко, и тело того прошила нервная дрожь. – Я постараюсь, я буду за тобой следить. Я все сделаю… я с тобой, Драко.  
Драко смотрел на него с таким доверием, что у Гарри защемило сердце.  
\- Ладно, - Драко облизал губы, зажмурился – будто в пропасть ухнул. – Ладно, проколем мне соски, фетишист.

***

Песочные часы – так Драко нарек их отношения. Про себя – Гарри не оценил бы. Драко корил себя, каждый раз собираясь оборвать их связь, но забывал обо всем на свете, как только видел Гарри. Он знал, знал наверняка, что совершил ошибку, ведь теперь он приобрел этот опыт – быть возлюбленным Гарри Поттера, и отказаться от него, собственными руками разрушить все просто не мог. Не теперь, может завтра. Потом.  
Еще одна улыбка.  
Еще один поцелуй.  
Еще раз пусть скажет: «люблю».  
Если бы не его… болезнь, они бы сейчас покупали дом. Они бы строили планы на Рождество лет через десять, покупали бы низла.  
Он был самым несчастным.  
Он был самым счастливым.

***  
Они аппарировали на окраину Хогсмита, прямо к входу коттеджа ведьмы. Он отличался от остальных нарядных домиков деревни, как день отличается от ночи. Калитка заскрипела, на ладони Драко осталась ржавчина. Как только они с Гарри вступили во двор, дверь дома распахнулась. Они переглянулись.  
\- Оставайтесь здесь, - бросил Гарри через плечо.  
\- Но Кингсли… - Бут топтался на месте, не решаясь спорить с Поттером, кинул на Драко вопросительный взгляд.  
Драко спрятал улыбку и пожал плечами.  
\- Там всего лишь старуха! – раздражено процедил Гарри. – Мы с Малфоем вполне сойдем за группу захвата. Хреново, когда министр лезет в дела Аврората. С этим надо что-то делать.  
Последнее он высказал лично Драко, когда они уже поднимались по ступеням к дому.  
\- Он еще и Главный аврор, но ты прав – как только закончим здесь, устроим переворот.  
\- Люблю, когда у нас имеются планы на вечер…  
С палочками наперевес, осторожно ступая и подсвечивая себе Люмосом, они переступили через порог. В доме стоял затхлый запах, отовсюду слышалось перешептывание и постоянный, непрекращающийся скрежет. Обойти все три небольшие комнаты много времени не отняло. Гарри хмуро пожал плечами, а Драко внезапно скривился, сморщил нос:  
\- Подвал.  
Лестница к удивлению не скрипела, но вокруг витал такой тяжелый дух разлагающейся плоти, что у обоих заслезились глаза.  
Подвешенные на небольших крюках висели крысы и странные, похожие на ворон птицы. Они были крупней, и Драко показалось - глядели на него мертвым, абсолютно человеческим взглядом. В клетках метались звери – лисы, волки, в одной свернулся питон. Истощенные и озлобленные, они бросались на прутья, и Драко знал, дай им волю – загрызут, не от голода – из страха.  
\- Твою… - выдохнул Гарри, и Драко развернулся.  
На полках стояли банки с частями человеческих тел, в нескольких Драко заметил эмбрионов, окруженных мутной жидкостью. Ингредиенты зельевара палача.  
\- Сука, - процедил Гарри.  
Драко мотнул головой, толкнул низкую дверь.  
Ведьма оказалась там. Сидела в середине пустой почти комнаты на низком табурете, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях. Драко представлял себе худую грязную старуху, думал, она будет визжать и отбиваться, поносить их последними словами… наверно именно такой стала бы Беллатрикс, если бы дожила. Но ведьма выглядела опрятно, была облачена в беленький фартук, седые волосы собраны в небольшой пучок. Она казалась не к месту здесь, в этом доме, и походила скорее на пекаршу, чем на черную колдунью.  
\- Господа авроры, - поздоровалась она приятным низким голосом.  
\- Вы имеете право… - начал Гарри, но рука старухи вдруг взметнулась к волосам, выдернула оттуда – Драко успел заметить – гребень и кинула на дощатый пол. Стул тут же обвило толстыми, густыми шипами.  
\- Что за!..  
\- Сейчас уберу, - оскалился Драко. – У мамы есть… был такой же.  
Гарри только головой покачал.  
Заклинание вспомнилось сразу, шипы заметно поредели и ведьма, встрепенувшись взмахнула рукой.  
И пусть сам был змеей – обращаться с ними Драко никогда не умел. Даже с безобидными, не говоря уже о таких, ядовитых, науськанных старухой.  
Он повернулся к Гарри. Тот застыл, будто заснул с открытыми глазами, облизал губы и… зашипел.  
Змеи замерли на мгновение, покачивая плоскими головами, и начали расползаться, пока в комнате не остались только люди. На этот раз Драко не стал мешкать – обвил ведьму магическими путами – такими скручивали оборотней и троллей.  
Она усмехнулась, даже не шевельнувшись.  
\- Авроры… змееуст и темный маг. Что ж, похвально и дальновидно. Что теперь?  
\- Приглашаю вас посетить Азкабан, карету мы вам предоставим, - хмыкнул Гарри, стирая пот со лба. – Так, а это еще что?  
Драко оглянулся. В самом дальнем углу, на низком стенде покоилась книга.  
\- «Некрономикон», - прочел Гарри, подойдя ближе.  
У Драко перехватило дыхание.  
\- Что? Как… от… откуда…  
Старуха улыбнулась.  
\- Знаешь дело, мальчик. Книга моя – я все что угодно, но не воровка.  
\- Всего лишь маньячка, - буркнул Гарри.  
\- Но это же… - Драко смотрел на ведьму и только на нее. – Это же… Я думал, это легенда.  
Книга Мертвых, сильнейший артефакт.  
\- Интересно…  
\- Не читай! – рявкнул Драко. – В узел свяжешься, такая гибкость уже чересчур.  
Гарри поморщился, молча взмахнул палочкой и осторожно переместил артефакт в плотную сферу.  
\- Уменьшать не буду, - сообщил он. – Так, я в Аврорат, провожу даму. Отнеси эту мерзость невыразимцам, пусть разбираются.  
\- Хорошо, - Драко моргнул.  
Гарри подошел, не обращая внимания на очень заинтересованную старуху, поцеловал Драко в губы, ласково проведя пальцем по линии челюсти.  
\- Увидимся дома?  
Драко молча кивнул, не став спорить – если Гарри так хочется, пусть называет Гриммо их общим домом.  
\- Подожди здесь секунду, я сейчас.  
Гарри исчез и Драко отвернулся от ведьмы, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Постой.  
Холодные, на удивление сильные пальцы схватили его за плечо… Драко резко развернулся, но старуха так и сидела связанная в нескольких метрах от него. Желтые глаза смотрели спокойно, изучающе.  
\- Наслаждайся моментом, мальчик. Вы обречены. Ты знаешь это, альфа, ты это чувствуешь. Конечно…  
Она усмехнулась внезапно беззубым ртом.  
\- Всегда есть козыри в рукаве… или в сфере, тебе ли не знать, отпрыск Малфоев.  
\- Что случилось? – Гарри появился словно из ниоткуда. – Что она тебе сказала? Ты бледный как мертвец.  
Драко медленно покачал головой.  
\- Ничего такого, чего бы я не знал. 

***

_В игре «хищник-добыча» он всегда был последним. Всегда зависим от сильнейшего – будь то родной отец или Темный Лорд. Или Лейстрендж.  
Он сказал, что подождет, и Драко думал, что выиграет время. А еще он думал, что ему чертовски надоело убегать и прятаться, надоело бояться и дрожать. Но глаза Рабастана – даром что разные, с различным, как ни странно настроением – выдавали обещание.  
Боя не было – какой может быть бой с желторотым мышонком?  
Драко понял, что что-то не так, как только сделал первых два глотка. Вино – немного вина из погребов отца – вот все что он позволял себе по вечерам. Вино было отравлено. Драко падал целую вечность, будто был листком на ветру, и полагал с некоторым удивлением: он же не посмеет в доме отца?  
Он чувствовал все, все слышал, просто больше не подчинялся себе.  
Рабастан навис над ним, с восторгом разглядывая, аккуратно расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей, будто тянул время и наслаждался – о, совершенно точно наслаждался – беззвучными слезами.  
\- Прости, малыш, не могу больше…  
Он уткнулся губами в шею Драко, задышал хрипло и прерывисто.  
\- Раби, а я?  
\- Не называй меня так! – рыкнул Рабастан и сдвинулся в сторону.  
Драко знал его… Джонсон, Джексон… раньше был тенью отца, но теперь, когда Люциус в опале, на его место пришли братья Лейстренджи.  
\- Ты обещал! Я же все сделал, я подлил ему зелье!  
Драко застонал, и широкая ладонь Рабастана накрыла его щеку, он покачал головой:  
\- Не бойся, малыш, никому тебя не отдам, - он повернул голову назад. – Можешь смотреть, и это все, что ты получишь.  
Он поцеловал безвольные губы Драко, потерся об него пахом – еще и еще…  
Это дурной сон, дурной сон, дурной сон!  
Рабастан приподнялся на руках, улыбнулся… позади послышался шорох. Он вскинул взгляд.  
\- Ты?..  
\- Авада Кедавра! – прокаркал кто-то хрипло.  
Сознание уплывало слишком медленно, Драко успел отметить высокую фигуру в черной плотной мантии.  
Крестный.  
\- Спасибо, Северус… _

_Очнулся Драко у себя в спальне. Бледная до синевы мама держала его за руку.  
\- Драко!..  
Он мотнул головой и его затошнило. Он хотел что-то сказать, но боялся открыть рот. Двери распахнулись и в комнату – будто вихрь – ворвался Северус.  
В дорожной мантии, местами порванной, грязный и уставший.  
\- Нарцисса! Я же просил!..  
\- Он только в себя пришел!  
\- О, Мерлина ради…  
Он подошел к изголовью кровати, осторожно приподнял голову Драко и влил в него что-то терпкое, пресное.  
\- Сейчас встанешь, - пообещал он тихо. – Собирайтесь!  
Новости о побеге Драко воспринял на удивление спокойно. Интересно, что за чудо-зелье?  
И только собравшись, он заметил в дверях отца.  
\- А ты?.. – спросил Драко с замиранием сердца.  
Несмотря ни на что и всем смертям назло. Но Люциус молча покачал головой.  
Драко почувствовал, как ломается в нем нечто долго, тщательно пестуемое. На этом месте осталась пустота. Он подошел близко-близко – мог ощущать быстрое нервное дыхание отца на своем лице.  
Знает ли он, что его сына чуть не использовали как последнюю шлюху? Знает ли он что он лежал там и... и… и если бы не крестный…  
Знает, наверняка знает.  
И теперь отказывается идти с ними, считает их предателями. Ему противно.  
\- Я могу быть лицемером, могу быть сукой – точно такой же, как ты! - услышал Драко собственный крик. - Ты вообразил, что учишь меня, помогаешь, но ты лишь стоял у меня на пути! И я никогда, слышишь, никогда не стану таким как ты!  
Он мог сказать еще многое, но кто-то стал уводить его, Драко не упирался. Только оглядывался все время, пылая злостью, сгорая от унижения и обиды.  
Отец так и стоял там, сгорбившись, провожал их взглядом._

*** 

Драко аппарировал в Министерство. Сфера маячила перед ним, скрытая, правда, от глаз остальных. Он направился к лифтам, намереваясь спуститься в Отдел тайн, когда к нему подскочил жизнерадостный дежурный.  
\- Малфой, у вас новый стажер, - дежурный осклабился. – Хорошенькая!  
Драко встал как вкопанный.  
\- Мы не работаем со стажерами! Сколько можно…  
\- Приказ Кингсли, - развел руками дежурный. – Она в вашем кабинете ждет.  
Чужой человек, один, на их с Поттером территории. Драко заскрежетал зубами и чуть не спалил лифт.  
Наверно его коллегам повезло – в этот час штаб-квартира почти пустовала. Шаги Драко гулко отдавались в безлюдном коридоре. Он распахнул дверь в свой кабинет, девушка-стажер вздрогнула, робко улыбнулась, но улыбка тут же пропала – лицо ее стремительно наливалось бледностью.  
Драко пошатнулся, втянул носом воздух.  
\- Дура, - прорычал он низким, глухим голосом и, облизнувшись, медленно вошел. 

***

\- И это необходимо сделать именно сейчас?  
Гарри бросил мимолетный взгляд на небольшое зеркало в кабинете министра – белки окрасились в розоватый оттенок, он стал походить на красноглазую квакшу.  
\- Именно сейчас, - злорадно подтвердил Кингсли, не поднимая головы от бумаг. – Если я здесь, нет никакой причины, по которой ты не можешь остаться еще на полчаса и написать отчет о задержании некроманта.  
Нет, нет никакой причины кроме той, что он чертовски устал, хочет, наконец, поесть, сходить в душ. С Малфоем. Кстати, трахаться тоже хочется.  
\- Иди, Поттер, - Кингсли поморщился, махнул рукой. – Иди к себе и пиши.  
\- Аврорат! – гаркнул Гарри и исчез, прекрасно помня, что министр ненавидит, когда подчиненные аппарируют у него из под носа. 

***

Свет в их кабинете он заметил издалека, услышал странные звуки и, подойдя чуть ближе, увидел, что дверь распахнута настежь. И, может, он просто бредит в кошмарном сне…  
Его Драко трахал кого-то на столе. И запах – теперь Гарри узнал бы эту вонь везде – запах омеги. Воздух дрожал и вибрировал от напряжения, от низкого утробного рычания Малфоя. Сильные руки в татуировках держали омегу за бедра, и он двигался, двигался без остановки.  
Гарри хотел развернуться и уйти, хотел провалиться сквозь землю и сдохнуть, только бы не видеть звериного блаженства на лице Драко.  
Тот прошипел что-то сквозь зубы, отбросил голову назад и, наконец, открыл мутные глаза. Их взгляды встретились – схлестнулись, будто в последней битве не на жизнь, а на смерть, и Драко оскалился.  
Гарри будто услышал его: «я животное, Поттер, животное».  
Во взгляде Малфоя не было сожаления и не будет сейчас, пока он глубоко в визжащей от удовольствия омеге, пока не превратится в себя.  
\- Кончай, - одними губами прошептал Гарри. – Кончай, мать твою…  
Потому что он все равно главный в жизни Малфоя, он настоящий. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, он контролирует ситуацию, контролирует Драко.  
Потому что он не чувствует своих ног, а сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди и разорвется!  
\- Кончай!  
Тело Драко напряглось, он застыл всего на секунду и, зажмурившись, затрясся в оргазме.  
Гарри прислонился к стене, чувствуя как пот застилает глаза и наконец, наконец отвернулся.  
Кажется, прошла целая вечность, когда он вновь взглянул на Драко. В его абсолютно больные глаза.  
\- Гарри…  
\- Я не могу, – Гарри мотнул головой, удивляясь собственному сорванному голосу. – Не могу!  
Он думал что сбежит, но получалось только плестись червем, держась за стенку. Медленно, слишком медленно.  
Драко молчал. Не останавливал. 

***

Драко никогда не замечал небольшого паучка живущего под потолком их кабинета. Кажется, он даже не был новоселом, если судить по достаточно обширной сплетенной им сети. Драко сидел на полу, оцепенело наблюдая, как тот методично трудится. Упрямо, целеустремленно. Драко сглотнул, зажмурил глаза – точно как Гарри.  
Омега куда-то пропала. Ее и след простыл, и если бы не запах, можно было бы притвориться, что ничего не было.  
Сфера бесшумно мигала в углу комнаты, Драко перевел на нее тяжелый взгляд.  
\- На хрен невыразимцев, - Он медленно поднялся, пошатнулся на затекших ногах. – Они всегда сосали Аврорату.  
Он всхлипнул, расхохотался хрипло – даже ему смех показался безумным.  
Драко оглядел себя – нагой, если не считать форменных брюк, сползших на бедра, босые ноги, растрепанные волосы. Член все еще выглядывал из раскрытой ширинки.  
\- Приведи себя в порядок, детка, - хмыкнул Драко. – Матушка тебя не поймет.  
Минуты через три он был готов и аппарировал туда, где не был вот уже несколько лет – домой.  
Сфера следовала за ним по пятам.

***

Для ритуала изгнания сущности необходим отражающий артефакт – такой, например, как Чаша царя Соломона. Иногда быть потомком темных магов совсем недурной вариант.  
Он наблюдал свое отражение в Чаше. Длинные волосы плавно развевались – словно плавали – вокруг головы. Он был нечеловечески, невозможно прекрасен в этот момент.  
А потом Чаша явила его зверя – жадного и больного, невероятно сильного и слабого в то же время.  
И пусть он сгорит живьем, но он сожжет дотла свое чудовище. Это будет… чертовски больно и приятно. До смерти хорошо.  
Драко улыбнулся, краем сознания отмечая, как рушатся запирающие чары от руки Нарциссы. Она кричала и плакала, звала его по имени, не замолкая ни на секунду.  
\- Все в порядке, мам, - пробормотал он. – Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Драко направил палочку на себя, плавным речитативом напевая заклинание из книги.  
И закричал, ощутив, как буквально плавится изнутри, становится не более чем обугленным куском плоти. 

***

Туман.  
Он не знал, сколько просидел так, скрючившись на деревянном неудобном стуле у кровати в пропахнувшей зельями палате. Безликой, одной из тысяч абсолютно одинаковых, с единственным лишь отличием: на больничной койке лежал Драко. Его Драко.  
Без сознания, без движения, без жизни.  
Гарри не хотел шевелиться, не хотел открывать глаза - время потеряло значение.  
Он держал бы Драко за руку, но даже это было невозможно – к нему нельзя было прикасаться.  
Несколько часов кряду он бормотал как заведенный: что ты сделал? Что ты наделал, Драко? Потом замолк и теперь, казалось, вовсе разучился говорить.  
Рука Гермионы осторожно легла на плечо, легко погладила.  
Она что-то тихо втолковывала ему. Долго, упрямо.  
И Гарри отвечал. Про обещания и предательство, про нерушимые барьеры. Про бешеную первобытную магию и не менее бешеную ревность.  
Он спросил, как смог спасти весь этот ненормальный мир и не сумел прийти на помощь к самому родному человеку.  
На самом деле, он не произнес ни слова.  
\- Он любит тебя, - сказал кто-то – Гарри не распознал голос, не понял даже женский он или мужской.  
Это могли быть Гермиона или Рон, Паркинсон или Забини. А может Нарцисса. Да…  
Они приходили и уходили, мелькали безликими статистами перед глазами и он мечтал о моменте, когда они с Драко смогут остаться вдвоем.  
Что-то стекло по его носу, упало на руку – мокрое и теплое.  
Гарри медленно поднял голову – в висках запульсировала боль, глаза - ему казалось - он чувствовал физически.  
Он перевел взгляд на Драко.  
Слишком тихого и спокойного. Такая скромность была ему не к лицу.  
\- Слушай, довольно! – внезапно взорвался Гарри. - Вставай уже, симулянт хренов! Ты прекрасно выглядишь, наверняка куда лучше меня.  
Гарри не говорил – скрипел, будто ржавые петли.  
Он помолчал, словно ожидая, что Драко действительно приоткроет один глаз и выскажет все, что думает о сволочах, орущих посреди ночи. Голос его будет хриплым ото сна, слова крепкими от… от того, что сам он та еще сволочь.  
Два сапога пара.  
\- Ну, прости, прости меня! Я просто… - Гарри с силой провел по покрытым щетиной щекам. – Я не от тебя сбежал, от себя. Я… никуда больше не денусь, даже если ты захочешь. Ты застрял со мной, Малфой. Поэтому давай, иди, блядь, на мой го…  
Гарри осекся. Взгляд его метнулся к окну и вернулся к Драко.  
\- Ты хотел… - Гарри сглотнул вязкую, горькую слюну. – Ты спрашивал, почему я не пел для тебя… тебе вроде «Beatles» нравились, ну… - Гарри невесело усмехнулся. – Биглс - ты говоришь Биглс, упертая ты задница.  
Он облизал пересохшие губы.  
\- Сейчас ты сам убедишься, что моим голосом только пикси травить.  
И он запел. 

Because the world is round  
It turns me on  
Because the world is round…

Because the wind is high  
It blows my mind  
Because the wind is high…

Love is old, love is new  
Love is all, love is you… 

Его глубокий мягкий голос разносился в тишине и, казалось, хаотичный Мунго замер на мгновение длиною в вечность, чтобы послушать его песню.  
Его признание в любви.

***

На первый взгляд его посмертие выглядело удручающе. Бескрайняя пустошь, тьма, пронизывающий ветер - вот что встретило Драко. Однако когда глаза чуть привыкли к мраку, он отметил звездное небо, а после заметил костер, языки которого взмывали ввысь и немного в сторону. Драко мог бы поклясться – еще мгновение назад костра не было. Не было и мужчины, мирно глядящего на огонь. Драко узнал его сразу, охнул и побежал.  
\- Северус!  
Тот повернулся, смерил Драко спокойным взглядом и кивнул, будто виделись они только вчера.  
Драко остановился, облизал пересохшие губы.  
\- Почему не Кингс-Кросс? – спросил он обескураженно, помня о рассказе Гарри.  
Северус нахмурился.  
\- Какой еще Кингс-Кросс, глупый ребенок?  
Драко совсем не обиделся, наоборот, сердце защемило от звука простуженного, знакомого с детства голоса.  
Он присел на скошенное дерево рядом с крестным и замолк.  
\- Так значит, - через некоторое время прервал молчание Северус. – Ты стал аврором.  
\- Господи, - Драко поморщился. – Только не читай мне нотации – не ты и не теперь.  
\- А когда я этим занимался? – Северус усмехнулся. – Тем более, я не удивлен.  
\- О?  
\- В тебе много от отца, но и от Блэков предостаточно.  
\- К сожалению? – ехидно поинтересовался Драко.  
Снейп неопределенно хмыкнул и вздохнул.  
\- Самопожертвование Нарциссы, безумная отвага Беллатрикс… и от этого… вот уж действительно – к сожалению.  
\- Не любишь ты дядюшку, - хохотнул Драко. – Неужели до сих пор, Северус?  
\- Всегда! – твердо ответил тот.  
Драко покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
Он снова огляделся вокруг.  
\- Как-то… угнетающе тут, не находишь? Думал, после смерти меня окружат гурии, будут кормить виноградом, поить вином.  
Северус закатил глаза, пробормотал что-то весьма нелестное о тлетворном влиянии силовых структур и одного особо одаренного их представителя на работу мозга Драко.  
\- Ты не умер, кстати говоря, - проворчал он, наконец. – Здесь ты гость – мой гость. А мне здесь нравится.  
Северус любовно погладил языки пламени раскрытой ладонью.  
\- То есть, у меня получилось? – Драко аж привстал. – Получилось?!  
\- Чуть не угробить себя? Вполне. Думал, ты все же умнее, ребенок.  
Драко прикусил губу.  
\- Я мог бы остаться с тобой, - неуверенно произнес он.  
\- Ты бы этого хотел? – Северус стал очищать мантию от пепла. – Не думаю. Тебе надо возвращаться. Я уже в прошлом.  
\- Не!..  
\- Не спорь. Отдохни и ступай.  
Крестный хотел сказать что-то еще – Драко чувствовал, видел это. Нервные движения выдавали его с головой.  
\- Что?.. – Драко бережно сжал его плечо.  
Но Северус не ответил, лишь осторожно накрыл руку Драко своей.  
Действительно, пора было возвращаться. Там мама, Панси, Тео и Блейз. Там работа.  
Там жизнь, потому что там Гарри.  
Но есть еще одно, еще одно…  
\- Я никогда… - Драко прочистил горло. – Я не успел поблагодарить тебя, Северус.  
\- За что, глупый ребенок? – рука тут же исчезла, а с ней и тепло.  
Драко вздохнул и вдруг почувствовал себя очень уставшим и древним в свои двадцать с небольшим.  
\- За то, что спас меня. У меня перед глазами стоит, как ты ворвался весь в гря…  
Драко осекся и застыл, глядя на костер немигающим взглядом.  
\- Прости, - буркнул Северус. – Не успел переодеться.  
Но Драко не слушал его. Он резко поднялся и снова сел – почти свалился – рядом с крестным.  
\- Мерлин мой, Мерлин мой… тебя тогда не было в Мэноре, ты только появился! Когда забрал нас с матерью – ты только появился!  
Драко здорово повысил голос, но Северус не прерывал его, глядел молча, изучающе.  
\- Это был отец!.. Отец убил Рабастана! Это он, он спас меня?!  
Не помня себя, Драко схватил крестного за плечи, тряхнул раз-другой и только теперь понял насколько вырос за эти несколько лет.  
\- Ответь мне, Северус! Пожалуйста, ответь! – прокричал Драко, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он сойдет с ума.  
\- Я не могу, Драко, - крестный покачал головой. – Я не могу рассказать тебе ничего нового, ведь это твое подсознание.  
Но Драко уже не нужны были его ответы. Он умолк, как громом пораженный, стараясь припомнить все мельчайшие подробности того дня.  
И отца, его лицо, его волосы и руки. Все то, что гнал от себя столько времени.  
А потом наоборот, не мог остановиться, долго говорил что-то крестному, хотя наверно, разговаривал больше сам с собой и постепенно успокаивался.  
\- Иди, Драко, - наконец произнес Северус с сожалением. - Поттер ждет тебя.  
Внезапно его черты исказились, лицо - с одной стороны подсвечиваемое костром - стало походить на сморщенное яблоко.  
\- Мерлин, он что… он поет?! 

***

Из коридора раздавалось рычание Поттера, изредка прерываемое писком медиведьмы.  
Драко лениво потянулся всем телом, закинул руки за голову и улыбнулся. Спорить с Гарри – пустое занятие, упрямее его только горные бараны.  
Первое что он увидел, очнувшись, были испуганные щенячьи глаза Гарри. Они комично расширились и Поттер кинулся на Драко, со всей дури вминая в матрас.  
\- Нельзя же так с мертвецами…  
Голосовые связки не желали слушаться, руки ходили ходуном. Красота.  
\- Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!..  
Гарри смеялся и плакал, беспрерывно гладил его по лицу и волосам. И целовал, целовал, целовал…  
Это было два дня назад.  
Теперь же Поттер сутками напролет изводил целителей и немного Драко.  
\- Тебя выпишут завтра, - дверь распахнулась настежь, впуская внутрь мрачного Гарри. – Господи, какие все нервные стали!  
\- Несчастная медиведьма… Но мне чертовски надоело здесь валяться! Знаешь, когда я умер…  
\- О, - Поттер закатил глаза. – Какая же ты все-таки королева драмы, Малфой!  
Драко вскинул подбородок, что проделать эффектно в горизонтальном положении не очень получалось.  
\- Когда я умер, - продолжил он, как ни в чем не бывало, – и увидел, что там ничего нет… короче, надо жить.  
Гарри покачал головой.  
\- Ты идиот, - произнес он с интонацией «я буду любить тебя всю жизнь». – Послушай…  
Поттер помрачнел.  
\- Ты только не психуй, ладно?.. Ты уволен.  
И заговорил быстрой скороговоркой, будто боялся, что Драко его перебьет.  
\- Кингсли прислал мне вопиллер, как только ты очнулся. Сказал, козел такой, что ты его еще поблагодарить должен – мог бы из Мунго прямо в Азкабан за темномагический ритуал, да выкраденный артефакт! – закончил Гарри свою тираду басом министра.  
\- Я чего-то такого и ожидал, - пожал плечами Драко, хотя в горле сразу пересохло.  
\- Я подаю рапорт об увольнении.  
Драко тут же подскочил, оперся на локти, схватил Гарри за руку.  
\- Погоди, - большим пальцем погладил запястье. – Погоди, Поттер, не увольняйся пока. Мне нужна твоя помощь. 

***

Во время стажировки в Азкабан, как все остальные курсанты, он не попал. И теперь оглядывался, ежась от холода, стремительно заполняющей его тоски. Остров Экриздиса был, бесспорно, самым мрачным местом на земле, да в преисподней – он был в этом уверен. Пусть Дементоры и убрались из Азкабана, тюрьма навсегда осталась пропитана безумием, отчаяньем заключенных – бывших и настоящих, тех, кто выжил и похороненных на кладбище у ее оград.  
Изнутри стены покрывала склизкая зеленоватая субстанция, а от охранника тут же подскочившего к нему, за версту несло плесенью.  
\- Мистер Поттер! – жизнерадостно приветствовал он. – Добро пожаловать!  
\- Да, благодарю, - он поморщился и тут же предъявил палочку на проверку.  
\- Ну что вы, - смутился охранник. – Это же вы!  
\- Несомненно – это я. Можно пройти?  
\- Конечно! Заключенный уже на месте. М-м-м, простите… - щеки охранника покрылись почти что багровым румянцем. – Можно автограф?  
\- Можно, - он лукаво улыбнулся. – На выходе, ладно?  
Помещение, где проходили встречи с заключенными, делилось на две части прозрачным стеклом. С этой стороны свобода, с той – гнет. От стекла фонило сильнейшей магией, отдавало ледяным холодом, но все это было уже не важно – по ту его сторону стоял Люциус Малфой.  
Стекло немного искажало его черты, но только слепой не заметил бы как испещрили морщины его красивое лицо. Глаза казались почти бесцветными, волосы - абсолютно седыми.  
\- Сынок…  
И голос… больше не обманчиво мягкий бархат – хрип.  
\- Как… как ты узнал меня? – прошептал Драко не в силах оторвать от отца взгляд.  
Он пил и пил его образ, понимая, что хочет больше – много больше.  
\- Я узнал бы тебя под любой личиной… и фамильный перстень на твоем пальце совсем не облегчил мне задачу.  
Драко мысленно отвесил себе пару оплеух.  
\- Сколько? – спросил Люциус и Драко понял его.  
\- Несколько минут.  
Драко мог и помолчать, ему бы дотронуться, убедиться, что это отец, действительно он. Вместо этого он опустил голову, пережидая превращение, и тут же вскинул взгляд.  
Люциус глядел на него во все глаза. Он застыл изваянием и смотрел, как рассматривают новорожденного – восторженно, чуть опасливо. Бесконечно радостно.  
\- Как же долго я ждал тебя, - произнес он, наконец, без укора и обиды.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Драко единственное что мог.  
Он готовился к этому разговору, честно готовился, но теперь, когда увидел отца, не знал с чего начать. Не знал, хочет ли вообще говорить.  
\- Скажи, - Люциус будто почуял его смятение. – Поговори со мной. Я хочу услышать твой голос.  
И Драко кивнул.  
Он хотел спросить: это ты убил Рабастана? Но это было бы равносильно: ты любишь меня?  
Он больше не сомневался.  
\- Почему ты не ушел тогда с нами? – сказал он вместо этого и удивился застарелой боли в своем голосе.  
\- Я хотел… нет, - Люциус покачал головой. – Нет. Я не хотел просить их о помощи, но и оставаться не хотел. Я хотел быть с вами, но более всего…  
Он прислонил ладонь к стеклу и Драко неосознанно повторил его жест.  
\- Более всего я желал вашей безопасности и свободы. От Лорда. От меня.  
\- Отец!  
\- Драко, вас бы не приняли, не пропустили бы в штаб Ордена, будь я с вами. Вам бы просто не поверили.  
Голова кружилась, Драко почти физически почувствовал как отпускает его что-то изнутри, давая наконец возможность дышать.  
\- Ты знал, что я чудовище? – вдруг выпалил он, думая, что отец отшатнется, но тот лишь усмехнулся.  
\- Аврорат конечно не лучшее место для Малфоев, но чудовищами я бы вас не стал называть – это как-то слишком.  
\- Папа.  
Как легко, как восхитительно легко сорвалось это слово с губ. Люциус вздрогнул.  
\- Драко…  
\- Почему вы с матерью беты? Почему Гарри бета? Я ничего не понимаю.  
Отец кивнул.  
\- Потому что нам никогда и ничего не нужно было доказывать, ломать себя. Может быть в моем случае, это было бы неплохим вариантом.  
\- Гарри никогда и ничего не надо было доказывать? – горько спросил Драко. – Гарри Поттеру?  
\- Именно ему, - сухо ответил Люциус. – Мы сейчас не о храбрости. Он всегда знал кто такой, его принципы и мораль… ну, все эти глупости, - он позволил себе улыбнуться одними губами.  
\- Ра… - Драко сглотнул – нервный комок скатился по горлу вниз. – Рабастан тогда сказал – омега. Он врал?  
Лицо Люциуса потемнело, ладонь все еще распластанная на стекле, молниеносно сжалась в кулак.  
\- Не врал, - процедил он. – Ты мог бы уйти в другую крайность - стать омегой. И стал бы наверняка, оставшись в Мэноре.  
Драко передернуло, когда он представил что мог оказаться в положении этих существ, контролирующих себя еще меньше чем он, зависящих от чужой силы.  
\- Их слишком много – нас слишком много. Это ненормально!  
\- Вы военное поколение, - произнес Люциус без интонации. – Семнадцатилетние солдаты будут защищаться, а если не смогут, их защитит природа. Подарит средство для обороны – так или иначе, Драко.  
Драко молчал. Ему до жути хотелось сбежать отсюда, надышаться наконец загаженным воздухом Лондона.  
Ему до жути не хотелось бросать здесь отца.  
А еще встречаться взглядом с Гарри. Потому что нет – нет будущего.  
\- Ты не спросил главного, - вдруг ворвался в его мысли голос отца. – Ты не спросил, что тебе сделать, как поступить, чтобы не разорвать себе сердце, ведь природу не обманешь, сынок. Даже «Некрономиконом». Но можно… можно ее перехитрить.  
Люциус ухмыльнулся, на мгновение напомнив себя прошлого, и Драко знал точно – последнего своего слова его отец еще не сказал.  
\- Что… - Драко облизал вмиг пересохшие губы. – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Отец подошел вплотную к стеклу, прижался к нему губами и зашептал Драко на ухо.

*** 

Охранник не забыл, встретил «Гарри Поттера» радостной улыбкой и куском пергамента.  
\- Налюбуетесь, когда я уйду, - Драко вывел на бумаге: «Драко Малфой». – Я стесняюсь.  
Выйдя наружу, он вскинул голову, с наслаждением подставляя лицо моросящему дождю, и вздрогнул от внезапного прикосновения – появившаяся из воздуха рука схватила его за предплечье.  
\- Наконец-то, - прошипел Гарри из-под мантии невидимки. – Очки отдай!  
\- Самому нужны, обойдешься пока!  
Поттер сдернул с себя мантию, близоруко прищурился и вдруг в совершенно несвойственном ему робком жесте затеребил пуговицу на вороте Драко.  
\- Все хорошо? – спросил он тихо.  
\- Да, - Драко улыбнулся, глядя прямо в нервное лицо Поттера. – Да, Гарри, все хорошо.  
\- Что ж, - тот облегченно вздохнул. – Тогда можем ехать, если тебе так хочется. Необитаемый остров?  
Драко рассмеялся легко и свободно.  
\- Нет. Нет, дорогой. Пора возвращаться к работе.  
Гарри удивленно хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. 

***

**Два года спустя**

Большое арочное окно в кабинете министра было заколдованно под смену настроения хозяина, вторило ему, будто было зеркалом, а не окном вовсе. В силу его нелегкого характера оно чаще всего отображало сумасшедший ритм Нью-Йорка, великий муравейник Токио, цейтнот Москвы. Но иногда из него можно было наблюдать тихий, серебристый пейзаж Австрийских Альп, острова Греции и Бали.  
Например, как сейчас.  
Министр склонился над огромным столом из красного дерева, принюхиваясь то к одному, то к другому блюду. Наконец, он выпрямился и вздохнул.  
\- Все чисто, носик. Рыба пахнет рыбой, салат – салатом. Все свежее, клянусь магией. Будем обедать?  
\- Прикройтесь сначала, господин министр. Вы меня смущаете своими прелестями.  
\- Драко, прекращай. Ешь… и не одевайся.  
Драко фыркнул, но послушно подхватил вилку и, наколов кусочек рыбы, отправил ее в рот.  
\- М-м-м, - прожевав, поморщился он. – Бумага высшего качества, чуть пересолена.  
Он бросил взгляд на несчастные глаза Гарри и легко рассмеялся.  
\- Обоняние - мелкая плата за потерю всего остального, дорогой. Знаешь, я иногда замечаю их. Они смотрят на меня жадными глазами и просят, просят. И зов никуда не пропал, просто… я больше не чувствую их запаха.  
Драко отчего-то смутился, заерзал голым задом по столу.  
\- Как-то не гигиенично, - буркнул он нарочито грубым голосом.  
\- Зато возбуждает, - Гарри встал меж его голых ног, уткнулся губами в шею. – Но-о-сик, я люблю тебя, - прошептал он.  
\- Носик инвалид, - усмехнулся Драко, обхватив его ногами. – Я тоже…  
Позже они все же обедали под аккомпанемент саркастических комментариев Драко. Он устроил целое шоу из зачитывания заголовков «Пророка».  
\- «Странное поведение Верховного судьи Визенгамота Гермионы Уизли»… так, про Грейнджер не интересно. «Зачистка в Визенгамоте – почему первой полетела голова Симона Джонсона?»  
\- Я был бы рад, если бы полетела она в буквальном смысле, - проворчал Гарри, хрустя салатом.  
\- Поттер Кровожадный – так тебя запомнят в веках… о! «Досрочное освобождение Люциуса Малфоя – правосудие или очередное потакание любовнику?» Гарри, а она смешная, эта Скитер.  
\- Обхохочешься.  
\- «Содержанка министра», - Драко прищурился. – Поттер, если эта статья не про меня, я тебя убью.  
Он углубился в чтение.  
Некоторое время в кабинете царила тишина. Наконец, Гарри не выдержал, выхватил газету из рук Малфоя и метнул в камин.  
\- Что пишут? – поинтересовался он невинно.  
Драко пожал плечами и потянулся.  
\- Все как всегда: ты работаешь на магическое сообщество не покладая рук, тебя оберегать надо, холить и лелеять, а вместо этого ты сдуваешь пылинки с бездельника меня, нюхаешь мою еду якобы в поисках отравы… Ну, еще про постоянные угрозы твоей жизни и что, видимо, ты все же родился под счастливой звездой, раз с завидным постоянством выходишь сухим из воды. И противники твои как-то странно испаряются…  
Гарри спрятал улыбку.  
\- Говорил же – абсолютная идиотка. Не под звездой, а под целым созвездием. 

***

Новобранцы – три парня и две девушки – перешептывались, не решаясь повысить голос. Они прошли через многое, чтобы попасть сюда, еще больше им предстояло.  
Среди всего прочего: познакомиться, наконец, с Главным.  
\- Добрый вечер, - прозвучал внезапно голос из ниоткуда и отовсюду разом.  
Они напряглись как по команде, стали озираться по сторонам.  
\- Добро пожаловать на последний отборочный этап, - тем временем продолжал голос. – Вы лучшие из лучших, но в конечном итоге останется только один – он или она и станет агентом секретной службы министра.  
Новобранцы переглянулись – каждый из них уверен, что этим последним станет именно он.  
\- Забудьте свою историю, свои имена. С этих пор вы звезды. Дань… традиции, если желаете. Например…  
«Сириус» - вспыхнул тусклым свечением нагрудный знак одного из парней.  
\- Меня же можете звать просто - Альфа.


End file.
